conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Arkhangelsk
|+'Arkhangelsk Universe' |- |- |'Languages' || Latin, Archivilli, many local dialects |- |'Size' || Over 10 centillion light years |- |'Main Governing Body' || Royal Arkhangelsk Government |- |'Leader' || High Emperor Thomas Augustus Emerius |- |'Population' || 250 vigintillion |- |'Currency' || AMC (Arkhangelsk Monetary Credit) |- |'Largest Planet' || Arkhangelsk |- |'Major Species' || Archivilli Arkhangelsk |- |'Technology Level' || Level 20 |- |} The Arkhangelsk Universe is a massive universe that is inhabited by the reclusive and extremely powerful Arkhangelsk Empire. The Arkhangelsk Universe is also parallel to many other universes that are filled with many sentient species and civilizations. The Arkhangelsk Universe has existed for many billions of years, and is theorized to be one of the first universes to ever be formed. Currently travel to the Arkhangelsk Universe is next to impossible due to restraints placed by the Arkhangelsk Empire. History Pre-Arkhangelsk Empire Period The Arkhangelsk Universe was formed approximately 24.8 billion years ago. A brief period of formation of planets and galaxies ensued and the first sentient life forms began to appear, such as the Tyrll, and the Sophyll. The Tyrll were a extremely intelligent race who expanded throughout the universe at a rapid rate until they came in contact with the Sophyll. This contact was not peaceful and soon the Tyrll-Sophyll War began between the two races. After 22,000 years of fierce and deadly fighting the Tyrll had dealt enough damage to the Sophyll that a peace treaty was signed. The Tyrll began to create new species through genealogical experimentation. After creating a myriad of new species such as the Asyllians, Realius, and the Nyunll, the Tyrll created the perfect genetic and biological species now known as the Arkhangelsk. The Arkhangelsk were extremely intelligent and superior in every way to the Tyrll so the Tyrll ultimately decided to send the Arkhangelsk people far away. Early Arkhangelsk After a 2,350 year journey, the young Arkhangelsk civilization finally landed on a large earth like planet which they subsequently named Arkhangelsk. They quickly dominated the local solar system in little more than 10,000 years, they came in contact with an interstellar race known as the Philliyic. Due to being involved in no conflicts for over 12,000 years, the Arkhangelsk Empire were caught by complete surprise and with little to no military to fend off Philliyic attacks. A series of crushing defeats against the Arkhangelsk Empire, required the Arkhangelsk Royal Military Command (ARMC) to take all available military manpower and create the first Arkhangelsk Fleet. Though inferior in numbers to the Philliyic Fleet the Arkhangelsk Fleet was superior in technology. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Philliyic War was a bloody and devastating war that lasted 78 years, the Arkhangelsk Empire dealt sufficient damage to the Philliyic Empire, so that they retreated to their core worlds and slowly began to decline. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Philliyic War had caused a period of prosperity and unity to form in Arkhangelsk Empire culture. After the conquests by the ARMC there was over 25 new planets under Arkhangelsk Empire control. Around this time the Arkhangelsk Empire developed numerous new technologies that greatly benefited the Arkhangelsk Empire. A peaceful and prosperous era of expansion occurred after, and the Arkhangelsk Empire came into contact with another civilization known as the Tillianus. Due to the close proximity of the two civilizations a war soon broke out. This war is now known as the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Tillianus War, which lasted for 562 years. Though the Tillianus military was significantly more numerous than the ARMC, the ARMC used its superior technological advances to deal severe damage to the Tillianus. Instead of destroying Tillianus peoples, and planets, the Arkhangelsk Empire decided instead to give the conquered people two choices. Either assimilate into Arkhangelsk Empire culture, or be sent back to the Tillianus home planet. The large conquest of the Tillianus civilization caused the Tillianus to surrender and peacefully join the Arkhangelsk Empire civilization. Another three major wars occurred and the Arkhangelsk Empire vowed to cease using its military might as a weapon, and started using diplomacy instead. At this time the Arkhangelsk Empire, Tyrll and Realius, created a council known as the Council of Architects. This Council of Architects was put into place so the three major universal powers did not war with each other. The Council of Architects also split the universe into portions that were controlled by their respected overseers. After 24,500 years of peace, prosperity and technological achievements the Arkhangelsk Empire finally developed Extra-Universe Travel and decided to explore the other universes. Arkhangelsk-Paracytill War The discovery of Extra-Universal Travel caused the Arkhangelsk Empire to expand a much greater rate than before, they quickly set out an expedition to the closest universe, which happened to be the mostly uninhabited Salinus I universe. After colonizing twenty galaxies, and living in relative peace and stability, several planets began to lose communication with the Arkhangelsk Empire home planet. At first theorized to be violent dissent and treason, the Arkhangelsk Empire sent a small portion of the Reconnaissance Fleet to investigate the planet. There was never a single communique received from the Reconnaissance Fleet, the Arkhangelsk Empire feared the worst and sent the newly created Suppression Fleet to discover what had happened. After a few weeks of waiting 15 ships of the original 550 returned. The survivors told of an entire planet that had been assimilated by a biological parasite. Much debate then occurred between the acting Magistrate and the Arkhangelsk Salinus Royal Government (ASRG), decided not to contact the greater Arkhangelsk Empire military, and decided to deal with the crisis on its own. As the months carried on more and more planets in the infected universe were lost to this horrible parasitic organism. The weak ASM required the construction of numerous ships, the Arkhangelsk Salinus Military (ASM), began to go on the offensive. Due to a vigorous campaign with high casualties the ASM believed they had effectively ended the Paracytill threat and began to recolonize the Salinus I universe. The Arkhangelsk Empire colony in the Salinus I universe prospered and expanded for 5,560 years before the threat of the Paracytill was apparent again. Numerous planets started losing contact with the ASRG. Due to this loss of planets in numerous quadrants throughout Salinus I space, the ASRG sent the bulk of its military forces to deal with the renewed Paracytill threat. Numerous space battles ensued, until the Salinus I slowly lost all contact with the greater Arkhangelsk Universe. The Arkhangelsk Empire government sent the Suppression Fleet to deal with the loss of an entire universe. The 15,550 strong Suppression Fleet first entered the Salinus I universe at the former location of the capital world simply named Salinus. They were horrified by the destruction and carnage they witnessed. Very few surviving Arkhangelsk Empire planets still existed. The majority of the planets were now under Paracytill control, and their populations were now assimilated into the Paracytill. A long and destructive war began that lasted for 1,560 years began. The ARMC did not know how to combat this new foe. They began to destroy infected planets from orbit, and then recolonize them. This only caused more problems as a single infection on the planet could cause the entire planet to be infected in a matter of weeks. The ARMC won the majority of the major battles in which they encountered the Paracytill, but slowly the inhabited planets were consumed by the Paracytill, until Paracytill outnumbered the Arkhangelsk Empire by 25,000 to 1. After a costly and long war, the Arkhangelsk Empire decided to detonate Black Hole Bombs that would slowly eat away at the universe and destroy the Paracytill threat once and for all. Archivilli Arkhangelsk Golden Age The vicious and deadly Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Paracytill was finally over, and a new golden age began. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Paracytill War caused the Arkhangelsk Empire to have an over abundance of weaponry. The Arkhangelsk Empire had unprecedented power to destroy an entire universe, but with the power to destroy came the power to create. The Paracytill were still a threat to all life in all universes. The Council of Architects decided to seal off the Arkhangelsk Universe from all contact, from any extra universal travelers. They decided to shunt off the Arkhangelsk Universe with the use of an extra dimension which would cause any traveler to be caught in this dimension for scanning of any Paracytill on board any ship. A major problem in this project was that an entire small universe worth of energy was required to make this project feasible, and so the Arkhangelsk Empire created their first universe. Major scientific advances continued to be reached in Arkhangelsk Empire civilization. The Arkhangelsk Empire also began to create species and began to populate created universes with its creations. These genealogical experiments continue to this day, as more and more creative scientists create more and more new species. 575 million years of have passed since the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Paracytill War and it has only been marked by more progress and calm. After 150 million years the Council of Architects decided to join together and assimilate into Arkhangelsk Empire culture, and civilization. To this day Arkhangelsk Empire military forces scour the known universes for any inkling of any Paracytill infection. They have taken up the mantle to uphold all life in all universes and refuse to allow a parasite to take over all the known life. Environment Planets Arkhangelsk Empire technology is so advanced that there is relatively few planets that remain uncolonized. Almost 98.99% of planets are colonized in some way. The capital planet of the Arkhangelsk Universe is Arkhangelsk, the planet is an Ecumenopolis, covered completely in cityscape. It is also the center of the Arkhangelsk Empire government and also houses a significant portion of the military. The Arkhangelsk Planet Type System (APTS), defines planets as either Gas, Terrestrial, or Ice. The majority of planets are Gas planets which are inhabited by sprawling mega constructions that float in the clouds. Any terrestrial planet is terraformed and colonized to suite the local solar systems needs. All solar systems include a major population center and then an agricultural world for sustainment. Depending on the amount of planets in the solar system other population centers may exist and industrial worlds. Ice planets are usually harvested for resources for use on agricultural worlds, and industrial worlds. Most solar systems are self sustaining. Numerous moons exist over many planets also. These moons are also terraformed so they can supplement local industrial production and agriculture. Every solar system has a moon that is fully devoted to military purposes. Space Constructs The Arkhangelsk Empire have sufficient technology to create megastructures in orbit and in the deep reaches of space. Numerous types include the Rosepetal, Ring, Pinwheel, Dysonian Swarm, Tile, and the Khadevican Construct. These constructs are used to also supplement a planets income and production. Numerous weapon platforms also exist so they can better defend the nearby planets. Orbital shipyards are also very common above industrial planets. These orbital shipyards in turn build Arkhangelsk Empire ships which are defined also as space constructs. Government and Politics The Arkhangelsk Universe is governed by High Emperor Thomas Augustus Emerius. It is a dictatorship led by the high emperor. A Arkhangelsk Royal Parliament does exist with two representatives from every planet in known space. The high emperor also commands the ARMC, and commands the Arkhangelsk Royal Parliament. The high emperor may create any law deemed necessary, he may declare war on any threat he believes to be a threat and he may also uphold the law if he wishes. Due to the large amount of planets that are required to be governed, the law making is left to the Arkhangelsk Royal Parliament and the upholding of the law is overseen by the Arkhangelsk Royal Court. The high emperor serves for life, which due to Arkhangelsk Empire technology has been prolonged drastically and longer than any other known organism in all known space. All laws and rights are directly stated in the Arkhangelsk Royal Constitution, which is the most highly regarded law. The Arkhangelsk Royal Government is the highest authority of all Arkhangelsk space. The list goes by in this order starting with universal government, galactic cluster, galaxy, solar system, planet, and then the smaller more ambiguous local governments which vary from planet to planet. Demographics A recent census has put the population of the Arkhangelsk Universe at 250 vigintillion. The majority of the population consists of Arkhangelsk Empire peoples, the next largest population group is the Tyrll who are the largest minority in the Arkhangelsk Universe. The next largest group is the Reaslius. These three races makes up the major species in the universe. A recent trend has been the increase of Asillyian in the universe. It is estimated in the next 10 years they will overcome the Biforita, and the Demealis. This is due to a much higher fertility rate, and birth rate of Asillyian children. The Tigill populations have been decreasing due to over rampant cloning and very little biodiversity. In all other species the largest population is Humans which are growing at a steady rate. Technology The Arkhangelsk Universe has some of the most advanced technology known to any species. In some universes the Arkhangelsk Empire are known as gods due to their creative power and destructive power. Arkhangelsk Empire scientists and engineers are best known for their creation and destruction of matter. Tyrll scientists are better known for their extensive use of Gene Manipulation and advances in medical fields. Realius technologies include a much better developed Archevon-Tifii Drive, they specialize more in developing technologies for faster transit across the universe. The Arkhangelsk Empire have made significant advances in terraforming and production of agricultural products. They have sufficient technology where no terrestrial planet cannot be terraformed. They also have developed significant technologies in automatic production which allows them to produce goods at a highly accelerated rate. Inter universe trade is possible with Arkhangelsk Empire Extra-Universal Travel and due to the Arkhangelsk Empire being one of the few civilizations having this technology they hold a virtual monopoly on all Extra-Universal Travel. The Tyrll who were one of the first highly sophisticated sentient civilizations to develop, have made significant technological advances in Gene Manipulation and modification of organisms. They are in fact the creators of the Arkhangelsk Empire, and almost all other species in the Arkhangelsk Universe. Their extensive manipulation has created many notable species, due to a large civil war between the Tyrll factions, the age old lists of species created has been lost. Also the Tyrll have made advances in medical fields, that have eliminated all disorders. Outside the Arkhangelsk Empire, Tyrll and the Realius, their technological achievements are not allowed to be used by any lesser species. The Realius are known for their engineering advancements. The Realius are renowned for creating the proper technology to transport ships across entire universes in a split second. They redeveloped and improved on the Arkhangelsk Empire Archevon-Tifii Drive, to allow much faster universe travel. The Realius also created highly sophisticated instant travel devices. They also are a major producer of Infinitius, due to a large portion or ore on their planets. They also control the minority portion of antimatter creation and refining. Transportation Planetary Transportation Planetary transportation is done with the use of numerous Multi Use Vehicles (MUV), these vehicles can go into space, travel in atmosphere, and can be landed and used on land. MUV's are usually 1 to 5 occupant vehicles. The use of extensive teleportation grids are in use on some planets. Numerous larger freighters are used to transport goods on most planets. Every planet usually has a planet side port, and a space based port. Large ships are usually prohibited from landing on a planet side port, unless a space elevator is present for docking purposes. Intra-Galactic Transportation The larger distances involved with traveling from system to system requires the use of Translight Drives, these drives allow vessels to travel at much higher than the speed of light, but not at instantaneous speeds. These drives require minimal energy, for longer trips across galaxies the use of an extensive Paxinus Gate is used. These gates allow for the near instantaneous transport of goods in a galaxy. Most ships are deemed galaxy certified because of the relatively few dangers associated with galaxy travel. Intra-Universal Transportation Intra-Universal travel requires the use of a Archevon-Tifii Drive due to the long distances involved in traveling across an entire universe. Due to the high energy demanding nature of these machines only large freighters and military vessels are normally equipped. All other vessels use an Archevon-Tifii Gate. These gates connect galaxy capitals to each other and do not connect to the local Paxinus Gate. Travel in the open void of space is not recommended unless extensive radiation shielding is used. Inter-Universal Transportation Inter-Universal travel can only be done with the use of a high energy consuming Ultra-Realistic Quantum Drives (URQD), or better known as a Universitic Drive. These drives require huge amounts of energy so only the largest freighters and military vessels are equipped with them. Travel between universes takes around 1 to 4 days depending on the location of the universe. Only Arkhangelsk Empire are equipped with Universitic Drives. Only 4 known civilizations have the ability to travel in between universes due to the energy consuming nature of its use. Universal Economy Local Economy The economy of Arkhangelsk is varied in many ways, the three major species are the major industrial producers of goods. Trade is regulated by the Arkhangelsk Royal Trade Commission, which makes sure products are safe. The major producer of most goods is the Arkhangelsk who produce a majority (65%) of all goods. The standard of living in Arkhangelsk varies from planet to planet, but with the majority of planets having high standards of living. The current currency is the unilaterally accepted Arkhangelsk Monetary Credit (AMC). Other forms of currency are illegal to use in the economy. Inter-Universal Trade Trade to other universes is highly regulated and controlled due to fears of a collapse of the economy due to over production of goods. The Arkhangelsk Universe is a major producer of agricultural products which it sends to other universes at a high price. Other major exports include refined antimatter, and Translight Drives. Other highly prized exports include many artificial ores and materials. Imports are mostly luxuries that citizens want that cannot be found in the Arkhangelsk Universe. Entertainment forms are one of the most imported materials, in the entire universe. Other imports include foreign foods and materials that are highly prized by the upper class. Culture There is a cult personality surrounding the High Emperor, he is highly regarded as a good leader, who does not abuse his power. The vast amount of technological breakthroughs would make it seem that some things have become useless but many things that are technologically useless are still done for entertainment and fun. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk is highly refined and developed culture that many cultures have tried to emulate. The social ladder still exists in the Archivilli Arkhangelsk civilization, with a small lower class, a large middle class, and a medium sized upper class. There is a strong nationalistic pride that exists with many races and civilizations. There are also strong family structures in most races. The Arkhangelsk Empire especially pays close attention to military service and strength. Serving in the military is deemed highly honorable in these cultures. Literature, philosophy and the arts Many Arkhangelsk Empire writers are well known for their extensive and intuitive writing style. Dadelus Maximus is known for writing a large collection of very well known stories throughout his extensive life time. The Asyillian poet Jiu'ehk Stratiili is known for his large epic war poems. The Tyrll scientist Asriea is known for writing many horror stories which are read across the Multiverse. The writing styles in the Arkhangelsk Universe are very distinct and exquisite. The reading level required to read some of the works is high, but most works have modern translations that can allow a lower race to understand it. The most well known philosophical movement is the Realius started movement known as Divine Thought. Created during the traumatic and devastating Realius-Liano War to help citizens cope with the loss of entire planets due to the war. Philosophers such as the Arkhangelsk Empire Prometh Tyrantus, have developed well thought out and unique ideas that many civilizations use. The most well known philosopher is known as Pious while his true identity is unknown, he is known for writing extensive philosophical works throughout the centuries. Throughout the ages countless artists have created countless art pieces. A significant percent of art work in the Arkhangelsk Universe is of unknown origin. Numerous artists exist and produce continuous amounts of art. Art is a highly regarded field of work due to the cultural impact it has. Most Arkhangelsk Empire military ships have beautiful and epic murals painted inside them. Food Arkhangelsk universe cuisine varies from planet to planet. One of the most recognized foods is Phickya which is a highly regarded animal used in many dishes. An overwhelming percent of peoples of the Arkhangelsk Universe are omnivores, due to the over abundance of food that exists in an entire universe. The Tyrll only eat genetically enhanced and created food. Most civilizations find this distasteful. Eating of genetically created food is banned in some civilizations. See Also *Arkhangelsk Empire Category:Arkhangelsk